Boxee Wiki
What is Boxee? Boxee is a free, open-source software platform that integrates personal media with Internet media along with social networking. boxee’s social networking component allows users to share information about what they’re listening to or watching with other Boxee users or friends on social networks like twitter, facebook, etc. Boxee is designed for your TV and use of a remote control. To get Boxee on your TV you’ll need to first connect your computer to the TV screen. You will most likely need an DVI/VGA to HDMI cable (but it depends on the specific input/output on your computer and TV).(1) thumb|300px|right|quick intro to boxee Social Networking Boxee is also a social networking application. An icon-based interface tells users’ friends what they've been watching, and vice versa. Recommendations can be posted and shared in an icon-based interface. In addition to photos, movies and music, Boxee also displays Internet-based content from YouTube, CNN and other sources. The Boxee interface is similar to Apple’s Front Row, but with social networking added in. Boxee is, in a sense, an “Entertainment OS.” Ronen says Windows and Linux versions are planned, and there is no reason why the software might one day run on set-top boxes or game consoles. Since Boxee is Open Source, plug-ins could be created to support things like chat within the application, HD tuners, DVRs and more. (Source http://www.macnn.com/articles/08/06/30/front.row.meets.twitter/) You can share what you’re watching with other Boxee users and they can share their viewing habits – and recommendations – with you. As more and more video and music becomes freely available on the Web, those kinds of recommendations from people you trust could become a great way to find the best of the avalanche of content.( Source XBMC (Xbox Media Center) Technology XBMC Media Center (formerly named XBox Media Center) is an award-winning free and open source (GPL) software media player and entertainment hub for digital media. XBMC is available for Linux, OSX, Windows, and the original Xbox. Created in 2003 by a group of like minded programmers, XBMC is a non-profit project run and developed by volunteers located around the world. More than 50 software developers have contributed to XBMC, and 100-plus translators have worked to expand its reach, making it available in more than 30 languages. ( Source http://xbmc.org/about/) While XBMC functions very well as a standard media player application for your computer, it has been designed to be the perfect companion for your HTPC. Supporting an almost endless range of remote controls, and combined with its beautiful interface and powerful skinning engine, XBMC feels very natural to use from the couch and is the ideal solution for your home theater.( Source http://xbmc.org/about/) Currently XBMC can be used to play almost all popular audio and video formats around. It was designed for network playback, so you can stream your multimedia from anywhere in the house or directly from the internet using practically any protocol available. Use your media as-is: XBMC can play CDs and DVDs directly from the disk or image file, almost all popular archive formats from your hard drive, and even files inside ZIP and RAR archives. It will even scan all of your media and automatically create a personalized library complete with box covers, descriptions, and fanart. There are playlist and slideshow functions, a weather forecast feature and many audio visualizations. Once installed, your computer will become a fully functional multimedia jukebox. ( Source http://xbmc.org/about/) How to keep up to date with all things Boxee *Subscribe to Boxee via RSS * Boxee on Twitter * Official Boxee Bloghttp://blog.boxee.tv/ Boxee in the News *Boxee, Used to View Web on TV, Generates Buzz - New York Times - January 17, 2009. *The Future of Television - New York Post - February 8, 2009 References #What is Boxee? http://www.boxee.tv/homepage/whatis.php (09-22-2009) # Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Boxee Category:ONline TV Category:Social Networking